


Stay

by grantairess



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Anniversary, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: It's Nigels and Adam's anniversary. They celebrate.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Stay

Nigel loved Adam. 

Nigel knew that was a fact, that the sparkly-eyed boy who spent night after night showing him the stars, the one who held his hand when they went for walks. Who didn’t understand some of the jokes that Nigel made. Nigel knew that he loved him. And would do anything for him. 

That love is why Nigel had signed them up for a night at the planetarium for their anniversary. 

Sitting for two to three hours, as some boring British man told them about the stars wasn’t exactly what Nigel wanted to do. But, he would do anything for his Adam. 

“Are you ready? We have to leave in 5 minutes.” Adam called out to him from the bathroom. Nigel stood up and slipped his nicer shoes on. 

“I’m ready when you are gorgeous.” 

~~~ 

Adam held his hand the whole time, and leaned over and whispered softly to him about what the man was saying. At one point, Adam corrected him which made Nigel laugh out loud. 

It was a soft, romantic moment. 

Not something that Nigel ever thought he would deserve, but. Here he was. On their way out, Adam was in the best mood Nigel had to see him in a while. He had a kind of lost look on his face and kept talking about what they just saw, the excitement shining through his voice. 

“Good anniversary?” 

“Yes.” Adam’s hand was strong in his, small. But with strength, that Nigel had never known in anybody else. 

“You are gorgeous.” Nigel was tempted to push Adam against the nearest wall, but he knew that Adam wouldn’t approve of messing up his outfit. “Let’s hurry and get home.”

Adam looked at him and nods seriously. “Yes, it’s time to have sex.” Nigel couldn’t help but laugh at Adam, who didn’t take it personally, but smiled back. 

~~~

“Nigel hurry.” Adam’s hands were already undoing his shirt. His hands were exact, elegant. Nigel almost felt like he was fumbling next to him as he slipped his own clothes off. 

“There’s no need to rush, Adam.” Adam shook his head and folded his clothes upsetting them on the table. He didn’t seem to think he needed to answer Nigel as he helped him get off his pants and pushed him into the bedroom. 

Adam pushed Nigel down on the bed and straddled his hips. His fingers trailed up Nigel’s face, fingers soft. Nigel kissed him, pressed his whole body up against Adam’s. 

Adam wasn’t soft in bed. Pushed up against him, clawed at Nigel’s face. Claimed Nigel as much as Nigel was claimed. 

Nigel took both of their cocks in his hand. Adam pushed off the bed with a whine, gripped at Nigel hard enough to bruise him. 

His boy was always so sensitive, so reactive to every single touch that Nigel gave him. His fingers dug into Nigel him, marked him. Claimed him. 

Adam kissed him hard, bit his lip. Claimed his tongue for his own. Adam moaned, rutted against him. 

Neither of them lasted the first round, but there would always be a second. Probably a third.

Adam moaned as he came, clenched down on Nigel so hard that the pain rode him to his orgasm. 

Nigel kissed him before he pressed his face into his hair. Smelled him, the soft smell of home and comfort that radiated off of Adam. 

“I love you.” Adam nodded in reply, the words were hard for him sometimes. Nigel kissed him again and pressed him down into the bed for a second round. 

**Author's Note:**

> for a friend 
> 
> find me @grantairess on twitter


End file.
